


【露中】恰日克迷惑的一天

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: Attention：异体有提及/ABO/耀是男妈妈，有孩子。请避雷。（《山林风声》+《松林山涧》请移步大眼仔搜索文题即可阅读。）Summary：伊万和耀敞开心扉后，幸福地生活到一起。第二个孩子出生几个月后，他们抱来了一只小狗，取名恰日克，打算将它培养成猎犬。……然而，恰日克感到很迷惑，比如像今天这样。它心里感叹道，人类真是太复杂了！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【露中】恰日克迷惑的一天

太阳红着脸从群山围成的摇篮里吃力爬升，终于嚼得一朵朵漂浮于银河的松△软花儿。尝了以后才知道味同嚼蜡，于是挑嘴的太阳将云朵连带着它红色的唾沫随意吐弃在渐渐褪去黑色的晨空上。被染成粉红色的云朵凑到一起，一定谈论着彼此变了样子的话题，否则怎会羞红脸，涂抹成一片朝霞？

猎犬看得日出，便从兽毛小窝里跳起来招呼主人喂食。刚开始生活在这座希楞柱前的猎犬并不熟知新主人的习性，只是为自己敲着鼓声的肚皮索求香甜的早饭。听见猎犬的请求，主人已经起床了，正摸索着自己的衣服和毛靴。主人的动作是很慢的，他必须将身边的家务料理得差不多了，才会顾及给它喂食。猎犬敏△感的听觉告诉它主人已经起床，正在挣脱爱人的纠缠——如果很倒霉的，他挣脱不开，那么它还要空着肚子直到朝霞散尽、碧空如洗。  
（①希楞柱：鄂温克人搭建的伞状帐篷。）

  
幸△运的是，主人是一名坚定的勇△士，逃脱了希楞柱内另一人难缠的追逐。主人将内务稍作整理，穿好了衣裙，将绸缎一样的长发梳成绳结一样的麻花辫，便开始烧水做饭了。主人转过身来，小猎犬看到他面带朝霞——那朝霞是整夜暴雨后的朝霞，留着雨滴和风声的痕迹。小猎犬还未长大，不通事情，总是满脑的疑问：既然这两个人相看两厌，夜里常常又哭又怨的，为什么还要挤到这样狭小的伞状建筑里共度时日？  


小猎犬和这位给它喂食、梳麻花辫的主人更亲，一见他便摇着尾巴扑上去。小主人被父母起床的动静吵醒，便揉△着眼靠嗅觉去寻他的额尼。额尼在喂狗，于是他也蹲坐在额尼旁边看狗狗摇尾巴。额尼让他从储水的桦皮桶里舀水漱口，小主人乖△巧地点了头，拍拍新朋友的脑门以示暂别。无奈小猎犬不会言语，其实它很害怕小主人不知控△制力道的手掌，只能自行避让。于是小主人转身到希楞柱里，又开始磕磕巴巴地向阿玛抱怨，说新朋友不愿理睬他。  
（②额尼、阿玛：即母亲、父亲，鄂温克语。）  


小主人的话音将另一名小主人吵醒了。这位小主人还不会说话，只能用哭泣表达一切需求。孩子一哭，做额尼的迅速停下手头的工作，小心地给她穿上小小的毛皮衣服，用长长的背带背到身后去。额尼一手托着孩子的背，虚虚地浅蹲几下，嘴里哼着歌哄孩子。做阿玛的便替换他，将食材倒进锅里做起早饭。主人好像很欣赏地看着他，微微笑了。

所以这两个人关系还是可以的吧！小猎犬悄悄留意着，同时啃着它简单的早饭。真是搞不懂人类呀！  


“耀，今天我还是不带恰日克去了。”吃罢了早饭，猎犬听见那个高个子的主人提到它的名字，尾巴不待摇动，就听见失望的消息，“它太瘦了，还是再养一段时日吧。”  
（③恰日克：捕猎小动物的夹子之义，鄂温克语。）  


“嗯，”瘦一些、矮一些的主人被叫做耀呀——小猎犬记住了，“那你早点回来哦。”  


“嘻嘻，耀说早点就早点。”耀被那位主人俯身亲了一口——小猎犬知道那是他俩之间奇怪的礼节。耀脸上的朝霞更浓郁了，“万尼亚！”  


为什么叫万尼亚呢？明明其他人管这个主人叫伊万呀！恰日克看伊万出门了，还追随了几步，摇着尾巴，却被他轻轻拍了一下，“回去！”恰日克只好“呜呜”答应，神气地守在希楞柱前，等待耀的命令。  


乌力楞负责打猎的男人都起来了，集△合成一支队伍，要到森林去。他们的爱人或未婚的坤身男女，负责乌力楞其他的劳动。按照各自的专长和需要，又开始忙碌各自选择的工作。耀昨天已经把亲友请求的织品做好了，牵着大孩子、背着小孩子将织品送去，恰日克看耀走到哪，就跟到哪。虽然不得不受着小主人不分轻重的拍打，但是它能跟随喜欢的主人，不知有多高兴呢。  


（④乌力楞：家庭公△社，鄂温克人集体劳动、生活的单位，一般都是亲戚。）  


送罢织品，耀找到伊万的妹妹娜塔莎。娜塔莎将会走路的小主人和乌力楞其他小孩牵走了，她是白天照顾他们的大姐姐，也是教他们说话、吃饭、跳舞、做简单手工的好老△师。耀继续背着另一个孩子，和对屋的几个妇女去看驯鹿。恰日克最高兴的，除吃饭以外，就是现在这样的散步。驯鹿个头儿都很大，顶着长长的犄角，行走过留着残雪的林地，便会留下一个个形似牛蹄的脚印。它们或灰或褐，或黑或白，也有花色的，既褐既灰，又黑又白。恰日克很喜欢看它们垂头嚼食青草、苔藓和蘑菇，或者轻△触彼此脸颊的模样。耀和他的亲友们捧着盐巴，洒到周围地面上，供驯鹿们进食。盐巴对驯鹿来说，好像酒对猎人的魅力一样大。猎人们见了酒，就忍不住一顿饱饮。驯鹿珍惜地舔△净地上的盐巴，好像猎人恋恋不舍地抿尽杯中最后一口酒。恰日克心里觉得滑稽，想到耀每日早上给它盛了这样多的早饭，认为自己要比这些空长个头的大家伙幸福多了，于是趾高气扬地摇着尾巴，到处穿梭，好想用它的语言向它们炫耀。驯鹿不拟理睬，只是慢悠悠地嚼着它们的早饭，恰日克焉知其乐？  


耀不看其他驯鹿，只是去看前日刚出生的鹿仔。几只鹿仔总是紧紧追随母亲，但是也爱亲近喂它们盐巴的耀。耀被鹿仔的亲△吻挠得很痒，哼哼地笑着。背上的娃娃好奇地转动着眼睛，看着周边的驯鹿，还是没搞懂它们是什么东西，决定闭上眼睛，不消一会又睡着了。恰日克抬头看小主人的头轻轻地抬起又磕到耀的背上，忍不住吞了口水，因为它想到小主人身上的奶香，想起了妈妈。被叫恰日克才五个礼拜呢！在这之前，恰日克还没有名字，仍然在妈妈身边，和其他兄弟姐妹喝着奶。自从离开了妈妈，日子便飞快地过去了。恰日克看到小驯鹿吃饱了，回到妈妈身边去——它很羡慕，便呜呜地缩起了尾巴，不愿四处走了。  


“回去了，恰日克。”耀好像读懂了它的难过，好心地呼喊它。恰日克点点头，夹△着尾巴跟在耀身后，与驯鹿朋友分别了——它们接下来要到森林里散步，路远着呢。恰日克随着乌力楞搬迁，才不过几天——因为驯鹿要随苔藓而迁，于是到苔藓刚刚长得丰茂的地方来了。驯鹿到哪都会认路，它们一只跟着另一只，早上走出乌力楞的圈地，晚上吃饱喝足了就会回去。恰日克刚来到这儿，路面生得很，它还不会认，不敢到处跑呢。还是跟着耀比较好！耀去哪，它就跟到哪。  


耀今天要打扫希楞柱。他一回来便把睡熟的娃娃交给娜塔莎和她的同龄伙伴，带着恰日克回到希楞柱了。耀干活很利索，他把需要清洗的彩布被单掀起来，换上藏在桦皮箱里的新被单，将四角拉得平平整整的，衬着兽皮床垫，好看极了。恰日克凑去闻了闻换下的被单，想要辨认上面奇怪的味道，却被耀推开了。耀脸上又浮现出好看的朝霞来。恰日克摇着尾巴跟着耀，看他将被单胡乱地塞到专门放脏衣服的桦皮盆里，到河边清洗去。恰日克看耀一件一件的搓洗着，又放到另外一个空桶里。恰日克觉得自己应该帮忙！于是咬牙将盆里的衣服拉出来，看耀洗好了一件，就拖一件脏的到他脚边。耀赏识地看它一眼，恰日克知道自己做对了，便照样处理着盆子里的其他衣服。忽然，等它把第三件薄布衣服拉出来的时候，找到了掉出来的什么东西。恰日克垂头一看，原来是红绳捆绑的一撮黑色毛发！恰日克嗅了嗅，闻见北风卷过松林的味道——知道了这是伊万的东西。它汪汪吠叫，告诉耀这个大发现。耀从它嘴里拾来，却没有很高兴，只是怔怔地注视着捧在手里的这撮头发。  


“哪来的，恰日克？”恰日克听到主人颤△抖的声音，很是奇怪，但还是乖△巧地以前掌拍拍桦皮盆，告诉他东西的来历。“啊……”恰日克觉得很奇怪，耀不仅对它的发现不高兴，还发了整个早上的呆，而且还放跑了一件衣服——被水冲走了！耀也不在意，空留恰日克在河岸边汪汪叫，引得乌力楞其他女眷走来查看情况，耀才回了神。  


到了中午，留守在乌力楞的人们围坐在火塘前吃午饭。吃尽了午饭，耀邀娜塔莎去洗锅和碗，娜塔莎奇怪地看他一眼，答应了，便转身请另外两位姑娘照顾孩子们的午休。恰日克随主人到河边去，听得两人聊天。洗罢△餐具，耀拿出那撮头发给娜塔莎看。娜塔莎居然咧开嘴笑了：“阿嫂是怎么发现的？”  


“洗衣服的时候，恰日克替我拉衣服，掉出来了。”耀解释，“娜塔莎是知道怎么一回事吗？”  


“啊呀，”娜塔莎仍然忍不住笑，“他一向当宝贝藏在衣服里，谁也不告诉，居然让你发觉了，这下子可好玩了。”  


“娜塔莎！好姑娘，别打岔，快告诉我。”

  
“唔，萨满让万尼亚帮忙，给伊廖沙……”娜塔莎收敛笑容，低垂着眼睛，好像回想着很久以前的事情一样，“处理陪△葬品的时候，发现了这个，于是收起来了。”  


“……从那开始？”

  
“确切地说，要更早。”娜塔莎将头发拾起来，放到眼前看，“从一开始看见你，第一眼。”

  
“在……在那次聚会上？”耀不可置信，“跟伊廖沙……同一次？”

  
“是哦，可是他不敢跟你开口说话，只是一个劲地吃你做的东西。”娜塔莎忍不住笑，这与她平日在乌力楞其他人面前的举动形成反差，“因为他觉得你做饭很好吃，其他人却不关注，真是太浪费了！……然后他只会跟你说，好好吃，这个好好吃，这个也好好吃……哈哈哈！”  


“确实，万尼亚很害羞，不像伊廖沙。”耀也笑了，“伊廖沙话多，而且很热情，又很会和人聊天。”

“万尼亚一般做得比说的多。”娜塔莎点点头，“所以我以前就说他这一点很笨。”

  
“没想到，居然这么早就开始了。我还以为要晚一些，比如，到伊廖沙走了以后，才慢慢开始的。”耀低声道，“没想到他一直默默地……我一开始还以为，他很讨厌我。”  


“为什么这么说？他天天偷偷看着你呢。”

  
“我刚来你们这儿的时候，发现万尼亚经常躲我，只有吃饭的时候才会一个劲地往我手上拿吃的，哈哈。”耀眼里长出了绿意，他在注视河边岩石上的青苔，“我跟他说什么，他都不看我的眼睛，经常躲开我的目光。而且想帮他打扫吧，他又不让我进门，好像很讨厌我。”

  
“那是因为他默默爱着你，可是你和伊廖沙在一起，他不想伤害伊廖沙，也不想伤害你。”娜塔莎解说道，“如果他忍不住看你的眼睛，看你的脸，跟你说话，他会更难过的……原本他还打算，过几个月就借口说去看冬妮娅姐姐，然后永远地离开这个乌力楞。谁知道——”娜塔莎噤了声，良久又说，“过去了，过去的事情就让它过去吧。”娜塔莎将那撮头发放到河面上，“让它随着流水离开吧。”

  
“不——”耀将头发夺回去。恰日克看主人动作这样大，赶紧跳到耀的面前，挡开娜塔莎。耀和娜塔莎都被它护主的表现惹笑了。耀摩挲恰日克的额发，对娜塔莎说，“我想，还是让他知道吧。”

  
“让他知道，你已经知道了？”

  
“嗯。”耀抿嘴道，“我想让他知道，我已经抬头向前看了。我知道他曾经默默地藏着这样的心事。我想告诉他，不用藏起来了，也不躲我。我想什么都知道，他的任何事我都要知道，就像我的一切他也熟悉一样。”

  
“我真是要被你俩搞晕了。”娜塔莎站起来，用布把许多餐具包起来，“你们呀，一个擅长躲，一个擅长发现。一个执拗，一个开朗。分不开的。”

  
“是吗？我真高兴。”耀牵过布包的一端，待娜塔莎也牵起一端，两个人并列地走着。突然，娜塔莎说，“高兴归高兴，拜托你们不要那么快。”

  
“什么？”

  
“等叶莲娜再大一些，不要整天哇哇的哭；等阿廖沙不再捣蛋，会照看妹妹和驯鹿了，”娜塔莎坏笑道，“你们再生新的娃娃吧！我太累了，整天要照顾他们……”

  
恰日克抬头去看，那两片朝霞果然又飞到耀的脸上。“……讨厌的娜塔莎。”

  
恰日克如果果真听懂了娜塔莎的请求，它就会呜呜地反驳那是不可能的，因为耀把那撮头发放到伊万枕上，让伊万瞧见了。伊万一高兴，夜里便如其他夜里一样折腾起来，整个希楞柱都是北风扫过松林、山涧清刷岩上青苔的味道……但是它还不能把许多事情联△系在一起看，或者一一搞懂呢。毕竟还是一只瘦小的狗崽崽，要到好几个月，它才能变成一只威风凛凛的大猎犬，陪伴伊万去打猎。它现在最大的任务就是锻炼腿脚，学会跑得更快；饿了，就要吃许多许多的肉，好让自己赶紧拉宽身长、拔高四肢，最要紧的是长出一身健硕的肌肉来，这样才能迅速将挣扎的猎物以最新鲜的濒死姿态，送到主人手上。这样，耀才能吃上最新鲜的食材，获得丰富的营养，养育它以后另外认识的小主人……当然这就是后话了。

  
恰日克还需要充足的睡眠呢，这样才能好好长身△体。可是主人们根本不考虑它的想法，它总是睡得不好。不是小主人们的错：会走路的小主人阿列克谢虽然不分轻重，将它拍得很痛，但是到了夜晚，阿列克谢的鼾声如山谷幽风一样，轻轻的、徐徐的起伏着；还在襁褓中的小主人叶莲娜就更乖△巧了，叶莲娜让额尼喂饱了，偎在肩上随额尼的哼唱，就会轻轻鸣响鼾声的。恰日克也不怪耀，它觉得罪魁祸首是伊万。都是伊万在纠缠耀，害耀受折磨，耀才会又哭又怨的，半夜才睡沉。到早上了，耀还是面带两片暴雨后的朝霞，哼着不知名的歌，料理着一家子和它的早饭……  


真奇怪，既然耀和伊万相处得不好，怎么还是住到一块呢？恰日克还是想不通。直到恰日克几个月以后，长成一只威风凛凛的大猎犬，遇见了刚被抱养的母犬斯木里——它才终于搞懂，两个主人为什么总要用这样的眼神看对方：伊万望着耀，好像灰鼠抱着松子，望着栖身松树上的巢穴；耀看见伊万，总是笑眯了眼，好像涌动的河流，满怀希冀地放声高歌，不管沿途如何，它都要向远方的入海口奔去。到他们长出了白发，孩子陆续搬出去，住到另外的希楞柱里，养起自己的孩子，他们还是老样子——用这样的目光，凝望着彼此。  
（⑤斯木里：勇敢之义，蒙语。）

^ ^END 这是最后一篇部落梗了，不想再写了哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！


End file.
